Lady M:X Man
by meanbow
Summary: my original idea for Lady.M.when Meg develops the ability to manifest claws and move like an animal, a certain school for gifted children comes calling to Quahog,with an offer . family guy/x men:evolution x over


Lady M...X Man

by Meanbow

This is a One-shot story,my **original** idea for Lady M,based loosely on the couple of episodes of Family Guy where they all got Superpowers...but what if Meg's weren't superpowers...what if they were MUTANT powers? Credit for the original creation of Family Guy characters goes to Seth McFarlane and Fox...X Men: Evolution and all their characters goes to Stan Lee and Marvel...

Part 1

**New Mutant Located...**

Sitting behind the controls of Cerebro,deep within the confines of their secret base located underneath the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, Professor Charles Xavier was once again scanning the planet for signs of any new Mutant activity. Suddenly Cerebra locks on to a new mutant signature...

_'New mutant located...location,Quahog,Rhode Island...verifying signature...Verified...Subject name...Meg Griffin...'_

Professor Xavier stared into the Virtual World projected in front of him by Cerebro,and the distinctive red signature given off by a Mutant. He could sense her already,sense her sadness, her rejection,her loneliness,her fear...

In Quahog,Rhode Island, Meg was once again running from a group of girls whom constantly mocked and teased her...once again, she came near the big tree in the school yard, jumped at the tree, and made her fingernails grow by 6 inches,so they could grip the trunk so she could use them to climb the tree quickly...once up inside the safety of the higher branches, she used her unusual equilibrium to hang by her bent knees from them and watched from above as they ran past the tree and continued on chasing a ghost.

She hung there upside down for a few moments. She had found that being like this helped her to relax,yet she did not understand why,nor could she explain how she found herself able to balance or move in the most extreme of places...yet she knew it made her different...everyone called her 'a freak'

Professor Xavier called her 'special'

"Scott,assemble a small team and ready the X-Jet...we have to go meet a potential new student..."

Down in the hanger of the SR-77 Blackbird...otherwise known as the X-Jet, Scott Summers and Jean Grey were preparing the jet for flight. Professor Xavier, Ororo Munroe and Kitty Pride were sitting in the rear seating area.

"Jeez... I'm really excited that you wanted me to come along to meet a new Mutant,Professor" Kitty went,beaming

"She is roughly around your age,Kitty, so it would be easier for her to listen to someone of her own age who has already experienced what she is currently going through" Professor Xavier answered

"Still we cannot assume that all will be well,Professor...is that why myself and Jean are coming along?" Ororo asked

"That is correct,Storm...always plan for the worst,but expect the best" he replied, as the Blackbirds' Jet engines suddenly roared into life and the jet began accelerating away down the secret runway, and out through the hidden entrance in the cliff face behind the waterfall.

It took 30 minutes to cover the distance from up-state New York to Rhode Island. Once over the town of Quahog, Scott looked for somewhere to set the Blackbird down where it wouldn't be seen, yet would be close enough if an emergency arose. He touched down in a field just outside of Quahog...lowered the loading ramp for the X-van, and powered down...making sure that the jets' cloaking system was active so it wouldn't be seen. The group got into the van, and headed towards the home of Meg Griffin...

Meg ran into her house,once again crying over her day. She threw her bag against the back of the sofa, and ran up the stairs to her room. Her father,Peter,barely flinched at the noise, but still commented "Keep it down,Meg...I'm trying to watch TV"

up in her room, Meg was lying down on her bed...her face was red from all the tears, and she was trying to write another diary entry...

"_dear diary...I HATE MY LIFE...why do I feel like a freak all the time? What did I ever do to deserve this...all I want is to be 'normal' like everybody else...to have friends who don't judge me for what I can do,but who I am...once again,Connie and her cronies attacked me today...and I hid up in the big tree again. Apart from my room, that is the only other place I feel safe..."_

downstairs, a knock at the front door of the Griffin house made Lois shout "Peter...get the door"

Peter just sat there, flicking through the TV channels

"Peter...I said...Never mind, I'll get it..." Lois went, as she had made the journey from the kitchen to the living room, and decided she may as well walk the few yards further

"Yes...can I help you?" Lois goes,opening the door and seeing a group of Three Women and Two Men there, one of which was in a wheelchair

"Mrs Griffin?" goes the gentleman in the wheelchair "My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and these are some of my students and lecturers from my Institute,Scott,Jean,Kitty and Ororo...may we come in and speak with you about your Daughter,Meg?" he asked

"Institute...?" Lois goes,puzzled "what has she done wrong now?"

"Quite the contrary,Mrs Griffin...it's what she has done _right_ is why we are here..." he replied, as Lois opened the door wider for them to enter.

Once inside,Peter and Lois were listening to what Professor Xavier had to say, Whilst Kitty had gone upstairs to see Meg

"Can I come in?" Kitty goes, gently knocking on the door to Meg's room

"NO...go away!" Meg exclaimed, them buried her face in her pillow

"Well tough...I'm here, and I'm not leaving until I've talked to you...as a friend" Kitty replied,entering the room

Meg barely flinched as Kitty came in the room, but felt her sit down on the edge of her bed

"Meg...this is gonna sound weird...but I know what you are going through. Headaches that you can't control, unusual things that you can do with your body...a feeling that you are 'different' to everyone else...right?" Kitty asked. Meg responded with a nod of her head "You're not different,Meg...you're special..."

Meg raised her head up from the pillow "How is this special?" she asked, and suddenly raised and made her fingernails on her right hand grow 6 inches

"the same way as this is special too..." Kitty went,then standing up and walking over to Meg's bedroom wall and pushing her hand through the wall up to her wrist, then turning towards Meg and smiling

Meg's face went to one of shock "HOW...how are you doing that?" she went

Kitty pulled her hand back through the wall. "the same way you can make your nails grow into claws,Meg...thinking about it"

Meg sat up, interested now in what Kitty had to say...

Downstairs...Professor Xavier had been telling Lois and Peter about how Meg had special gifts, and that if they agreed, she could attend his Institute on a scholarship programme...however, they had heard about 'mutants' also...and began to get a little scared.

"Meg...a mutant?" Lois went,panicky

"I detected her unique signature with my specially built computer...Cerebro. She has the gene" he went "and with your permission, we'd like to help her overcome her fear of it and help her"

with that,Meg came rushing down the stairs,followed by Kitty

"Mum,Dad! These guys...they're like me!" Meg went excitedly

Peter looked over at her harshly

"Are you definite that our Daughter's a mutant?" Lois asked

"Well that explains everything,Lois...no wonder she's such a freak" Peter went

"On the contrary,Mr Griffin...your Daughter is not a 'freak' as you put it...she has been blessed with a very special gift...one which will one day benefit all of mankind" Professor Xavier answered

"NO...she's a freak...and I won't have a freak living under MY roof!" Peter exclaimed

"Mr Griffin...please..." Professor Xavier started, but was cut short by Peter's next outburst

"OUT...O W T...OUT! And take that freak with you...as far as I'm concerned..._we have no Daughter"_

Meg ran to the front door,crying. she opened the door and shouted "I HATE YOU ALL!" before running down the road. Kitty ran out the door after her,calling out "MEG...WAIT!"

Professor Xavier and the remaining group went towards the front door "I hope you realise you may have seriously damaged any chance you had of a future relationship with your Daughter now,Mr Griffin" he went, as they emerged from the house. Peter stood there defiantly "I already told you... _we have no Daughter" _as he closed the door shut behind them

"Scott,Jean...see if you can locate Kitty and Meg...Myself and Storm will be waiting back at the jet for you" Professor X went.

Scott nodded, then went over to the X-van and pushed a panel on the side, and a small motorcycle folded out. Jean closed her eyes and focused her mind onto Kitty.

"That way..."She went, as she got on the back of the bike behind Scott. He then turned the bike around and headed in the indicated direction

Part 2

**The Runaway**

A few blocks away,Meg was once again hiding up in a large tree...hoping that the young girl who had followed her would give up and leave her alone

"Meg...MEG!...come down from there...let's talk...please..." Kitty pleaded at the base of the tree, but Meg was hung upside down by her knees,and covering her ears,pretending not to hear. Just then,Scott and Jean turned up...Kitty pointed up to the tree top "She's up there" she went

Jean closed her eyes and focused on Meg, then started to telepathically 'talk' to her

_'Meg...please come down...we are your friends...we mean you no harm' _she went

Meg was so surprised at hearing a woman's voice so clearly in her head, she lost her grip and started falling. Scott immediately ran forwards toward the tree and caught her in his arms

"I didn't expect for you to fall for me so easily..." he went with a sly smile on his face. Meg began to blush, so Scott put her down gently feet first.

"Are you all...you know...?" Meg asks,looking at them

Jean smiles softly and nods her head "yes...we are" she replies "My name is Jean Grey...this is Scott Summers, and you've already met Kitty Pryde"

"Then that means you are...the X Men?" Meg went with surprise in her voice

"Yes...we are" Scott replied "My X-name is Cyclops, that's Jean,and Kitty is Shadowcat"

"Oh wow...you guys are always over the news...but usually it's spun badly" Meg went

"Well, we came here to see if you would like to 'learn' more about your powers,but judging by your Father's reaction..." Jean replied

"YES! I'll come with you...I don't care what they think,they hate me,and always mistreat me,even before I got my powers" Meg answered

Suddenly, a loud jet engine noise comes from overhead, and the X-Jet is hovering above them, with Ororo at the controls. She sets the jet down and the group walk over towards it...Scott pushing the motorcycle,Jean walking alongside him, and Kitty and Meg walking behind them. They enter the jet via the loading ramp, and Scott takes the second controls as they retract the ramp and head off towards Westchester,New York

"WOW!" goes Meg as they disembark the X-Jet in the secret hanger

"This is just the staging area,Meg...wait 'til you see the Mansion..." Kitty replied, as she took her hand and ran with her towards the secret elevator that led up to the house

Professor Xavier looked at the two young mutants,then turned to Scott

"How does she seem to you,Scott?" he asked

"Scared,nervous,excited...just like all new mutants" Scott replied "we still need to determine the extent of her powers. We know she has agility, and a powerful equilibrium and sense of balance, and the ability to manifest sharp nails which she uses as claws for climbing. We'll need to put her in the danger room and run a training programme to determine them completely"

"I agree. But first, we'll let her get settled and meet a few of the others first" Professor Xavier went, then headed his chair towards the lift to the house

up in the house,Kitty was showing Meg around. Meg was surprised at the size of it, and at all the other young teens there with powers.

"So...does everyone have powers here?" Meg asked curiously

"Yap...you seen mine...I can walk through solid objects" Kitty replied,just as Nightcrawler walked out from his room without his holographic imager switched on...

"KURT!" Kitty goes,as he bumped into her

"OUCH...sorry Kitty...vasn't looking vhere I vas going" Kurt replied. Meg looked at him and had a look of shock on her face

"Hallo...I'm Kurt...und you are?" he asked

"M...M...Meg" she stuttered,and pointed at him "Y...Y...You're...Blue"

"Vhat? OH!...Mein apologies,Frauline" he went,as he pressed the button and changed into his virtual image of a young teen "Better?"

Meg still had a look of shock on her face,but she nodded her head smally

"Kurt...This is Meg...she's going to be a new student here" Kitty went "we've just picked her up from Rhode Island"

"Is it veally an Island?" Kurt asked,jokingly. Meg shook her head "cool...I guess ve'll see you later for Dinner,Frauline Meg" he added, then took her hand and kissed it,before suddenly disappearing in a puff of blue smoke

"Don't worry,Kurt's always like that..." Kitty went

"O...OK" Meg replied, a little nervously

"Meg...there you are" went the voice of Professor Xavier "I see you met a few of the students here"

"Yes Professor...this place is so cool" she replied

"Come...let me show you to your room..." he went, then turned his chair around and headed back down the corridor. Meg and Kitty followed him

"Here we are..." he went, as the door was pushed open. Inside, the room was light and airy, with a large window overlooking the front lawn, a large double bed sat in the middle of the room against the back wall,with built-in wardrobes on another wall,and a large vanity unit facing the bed.

"FOR ME?" Meg went excitedly "This is miles better than my room at home!"

"we have got a small collection of clothes in the wardrobe,and your new X suit,but I think maybe you,Kitty and Jean need to go shopping for something more fitting at a later time" Professor Xavier replied "I'll leave you to get settled. Dinner is at 6"

Meg came down to the main dining room just before 6, and met the rest of the students, Evan and Rogue, and the two main members of staff,Ororo and Logan. They sat down around the dinner table, where Professor Xavier introduced the new student to the rest of the team.

"Everyone...I'd like you all to welcome Meg Griffin here into our little group. She has only recently developed her powers,so is still learning how to use them and what the full extent of them is. if you could all make her feel welcome,I'm sure it would be most appreciated...now lets enjoy this wonderful dinner in front of us"

the group all started eating, with various topics of conversation being thrown up...but it wasn't long before the topic of 'what's your power?' came up

Meg looked up from her sweetcorn cob at the rest of them...who were looking at her waiting for an answer

"What? I don't know fully yet..." she went,putting it down on the plate "all I know is...I can balance and move unlike anyone else,and I can do this..." she went, then extended her fingernails upwards slowly,making them into razor-sharp claws. Logan looked at her with distrust

"the last guy I knew could do that...me and him had a long-standing...disagreement,shall we say" he went,looking at her

"That doesn't mean we are going to have one of those as well,does it,Mr Logan...sir?" Meg asked

"That depends Squirt...and it's just Logan...I ain't one of them fancy smancy call-me-sir types" he replied "just do what everyone else does here...and we'll all get on great"

"Meg...would you mind coming to see me in my study later?" Professor Xavier asked "I'd like to try and determine the extent of your abilities if I may"

Part 3

**Meg's true Powers**

Meg went to see the Professor in his study an hour and a half later. She knocked on the door and waited, then heard "Enter". she opened the door, and Professor Xavier was there behind his desk,reading Stephen Hawkins A Brief History of Time. He put the book down and looked up at Meg as she entered.

"Ah...Hello Meg. Please...come in,sit down" he went, as he moved his chair from behind the desk to alongside the chair he had beckoned her to sit in. she sat down and looked nervously at the Professor

"Don't worry Meg...I asked you here so I could reach inside your mind and find out what your potential is...I think you are merely scratching the surface of your limits" he went, then smiled smally "if I am right, you have greater power than what you have currently shown"

"Will it hurt?" Meg asked

"No...not at all...but please,tell me if you feel I am going too far" he answered, then placed his left first and index finger to his temple and closed his eyes. He began to see Meg's life so far...all the abuse and torment she had suffered at the hands of her family and friends, the day she first exhibited her powers and the results of it, and finally...

Professor Xavier opened his eyes and looked at Meg

"Your power runs deep within you,Meg...but you have far too many burdens placed upon you by yourself in an attempt to 'fit in' with others. You need to release those...only then will your true potential be realized" he went

"How can I do that,Professor?" she asked

"Only you will know...now if you would Meg...go change into your X-suit and report to Logan and Scott down in the danger room...they have a little 'test' to run to see how well you can use your gifts"

Meg got up from the chair,thanked the professor and headed back to her room to change. She opened the wardrobe up and looked at the costume there for her...it was all Black, with Purple detailing and purple padded shoulder-pads,yellow fingerless gloves and purple calf length boots. It also had a purple belt with a red belt buckle with a big black X in the middle.

Meg put the costume on and walked over to the full-length mirror in the room and looked at herself in it

"Wow...looks good" she commented to herself,then a knock on her door made her turn and look...it was Kitty

"Hey Meg...I hear ya got a training session in the danger room with Cyclops and Wolverine..." she went,as she entered the room

"Yeah...I have...I'm worried, I've never used my powers to fight before...just to run and hide" Meg replied

"I'll be there,cheering you on..." Kitty went with a smile "just watch out for Mr Logan...he can get a bit rough on times" she said, as she put her arm around Meg and led her out the door towards the hidden elevator that led downstairs to the underground complex. Whilst they were walking there,Kitty asked Meg "have you thought about a name for yourself yet...you know, to use on missions and stuff?"

Meg looked at her, slightly puzzled "You know...I haven't thought that far ahead yet, in case I don't make the team"

Meg stepped into the danger room. Cyclops and Wolverine were inside already,waiting. Wolverine had a small smile on his face, then said "Let's see how well you can use your claws..." as he extended his adamantium claws ready. Meg looked at him and went "Go easy...I've never fought anyone before...I'm used to hiding" as she extended her fingernails to a length of 2 feet. Wolverine then charged at her and swung his claws,chopping the tips of her fingernails off. Meg looked at him with shock, then that shock turned to anger...her nails extended once again and she started swinging wildly at him. He dodged and jumped back,but Meg kept on coming, using her unusual agility and balance to her advantage to gain momentum and speed. she then swung her claws at him and caught him off-guard...giving him a nice 5 claw slash on his cheek. Wolverine smiled "Nice going Squirt...you drew blood" he went, then retracted his claws and stepped back. Cyclops then stepped up and began firing off his optic blasts at Meg...who had to tumble,jump,roll,flip and handstand out of the way. Meg rolled to her left,flipped off the walls and then thought about how she could get at him...suddenly, her fingernails shot off her hands and towards Cyclops. He wasn't expecting that, and so only managed to shoot a couple before having to dive out of the way of the remaining nails flying his way. A couple of them caught him on his sides and also scratched him,drawing a bit of blood from him also. Meg jumped off her hands then as he was falling down and threw herself at him,hitting him with a flying drop-kick and knocking him down to the ground whilst he was shooting off his optic blasts, they hit the roof of the danger room. She then screamed "COME ON! WHO WANTS A PIECE?", taking out all those years of torment and frustration on her tutors

Professor X's voice comes over the PA system

"MEG...THAT'S ENOUGH...well done" he went. Kitty came bursting in through the doors and ran straight over towards Meg

"THAT WAS GREAT!" she went as she grabbed her and hugged her "wow...I have NEVER seen anyone catch Logan like that..."

Wolverine walked past her and Kitty with a smile on his face...his fast healing had already taken care of the bleeding and was dealing with the scram marks on his face "nice going Squirt...you and Half-pint there could make quite a team"

Meg looked at him and smiled back as he walked past, then grabbed Kitty in a hug "I can't believe I just did that!" she exclaimed "It's like...I knew what I was doing subconsciously and my body responded by will"

Kitty nodded "Um hum, it just comes naturally to some people...looks like you are one of the lucky ones"

"...Or maybe not..." Meg went, taking off her glasses. One of the lenses had been smashed during the training session...she could barely see out through them, but couldn't see hardly anything without them

"Take my hand...I'll take you back to your room" Kitty went,holding out her hand. Meg took hold of it and then followed her out of the danger room

The next morning, Meg joined the rest of the students down in the kitchen for breakfast. She struggled to see where she was going with her broken glasses, but made it eventually. Professor Xavier wheeled into the kitchen followed by Logan, who had something in his hand.

"Meg...seeing as we managed to damage your glasses last night...I had these made up for you" Professor Xavier went.

Logan passed a case to Meg,who opened it up and saw...

"New Glasses! Thank you professor!" she went excitedly, as she took her old,broken ones off and tried on her new ones. They were a different style to what she was used to, with an equiangular frame and thinner lenses,but she could see perfectly out of them. Logan then pulled another case out of his inside jacket pocket and passed it to Meg as well.

"These are...from me..." he went

Meg opened the other case up, and saw something totally different...a pair of glasses which wrapped around her face, and would completely cover her eyes

"Heh...while Chuck here was making them ones up...I had him also whip up these for use on missions and in simulations,they wont come off so easily and they are toughened so can take an impact...a little gift to the girl who got the best of me...that time" Logan went,then smirked

Meg jumped at him and gave Logan a hug "Thank you Mr Logan!" she went, then let go as she seen the time "Oh my god! I'm going to be late for my first day of school!"

she suddenly grabs a few pancakes and runs out the door towards the garage,where Scott was waiting to take a few of them to school

Professor Xavier turned towards Logan and smiled smally

"If I didn't know any better...I'd say you were going soft in your old age,old friend"

"Nah...but these kids do get to you" Logan replied, then took some pancakes and sat down with the morning newspaper...

Part 4

**Bayville High**

Scott pulled his car up in the car park of Bayville High School. Jean,Kitty,Rouge, himself,Kurt and their new student, Meg, all got out...just as Evan came powering around the side of the car on his skateboard.

"Cool it,Evan" Scott went "the street isn't a place to be boarding"

"Hey man...chill. Your car ain't got a dent on it...all I did was catch a lift on the bumper" Evan replied "maybe if you got yourself a bigger car..."

the two of them looked at each other,then Evan just skated off towards the main entrance. Scott looked at Meg and said "the Professor had you transferred here...all your stuff is taken care of,Meg. Kitty, will you show her to the main office and help her with her timetable?"

"sure Scott" Kitty replied, then took hold of Meg's hand "this way Meg"

Jean put her hand on Scott's shoulder "I sense Meg is very nervous,Scott"

"She'll be OK,Jean...I'm sure of it" Scott replied

Meg and Kitty came out of the main office,with Meg's new timetable for School

"Oh man...I hate some of these lessons" Meg went with disgust

"don't worry...I'm in a few classes with you..." Kitty replied, just as Lance and Pietro came around the corner

"Hey Kit Kat...who's the newbie?" Lance asked,looking at her "Another one of Professor X's discoveries?"

"Lance..." Kitty went,looking at him "yes she is...this is Meg"

"Give me a call if you want to see true power..." Lance went, then smirked and walked off down the corridor,followed by Pietro

"Lance can be such a jerk..." Kitty went. Meg looked at her and asked "what did he mean by that?"

"He's a mutant as well,Meg...but they belong to 'the Brotherhood'...they can be jerks on times" Kitty replied

"sounds like someone to avoid..." Meg replied

"this place is filled with our kind,Meg...some good,some bad. You have to be careful with the friends you pick, and the cardinal rule is...you must NEVER use your powers in public...a lot of people are scared of us" Kitty went

"I know..." Meg replied, thinking back to her parents reaction to the Professor's story

"hey...don't worry about it...there's good and evil everywhere...just don't fall to the wrong side,OK?" Kitty went, placing her right hand on Meg's shoulder "Now let's get to class...Mr Holbrook can get grouchy if you're late..."

"You're LATE!" Mr Holbrook said to the two arrivals as they opened the door to his class. A few snickers were heard from around the classroom, then silence.

"Sorry Mr Holbrook...just showing a new student around..." Kitty went as she entered and headed straight for her desk. Mr Holbrook looked at Meg and waved his finger at her,indicating he wanted her to come to the front of the class. Meg gulped, then walked over to the front by the whiteboards and near Mr Holbrook's desk.

"New girl eh? Since your new, I'll forgo the tardy slip this time...but you'd better introduce yourself to the rest of the class and me" he went, then sat on the edge of his desk

Meg turned to face the class, and looked to her left and right before saying "H..Hi, I'm Meg Griffin...from Rhode Island. I just transferred in here and am staying with the Xavier institute"

Mr Holbrook nodded, then went "take the empty desk towards the back, between Ms Pryde and Mr Tolansky please"

Meg headed towards the back of the class, put her bag down under the desk, and started to pull her bits and pieces out whilst Mr Holbrook began to run off the lesson.

"Hey...new girl" Todd Tolansky called out quietly "You with the freaks up at the institute?"

Meg turned her head towards him and gave an angry scowl "I've just started here...and already I'm being called a freak?"

"Whoa...what's your problem? I'm just asking" Todd replied

"Wrong question...smelly" she replied angrily

"Hey...the Toad ain't that bad..." he went, then lifted his arms and sniffed himself

Meg sat there and gave a look of disgust over her face "And you called me a freak..."

"that does it...you and me...in the yard after school, ginger" Todd went with anger in his tone

the final bell rang to indicate that the school day was over,Meg and Kitty came out from the school and were heading towards the school's car park to meet the others, when Todd and Lance stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of them.

"Where you off to ginger?" Todd went "I said the yard...after school...or are you chicken?"

Kitty stood in front of Meg and between her and Todd "Hey...she's new,OK..leave her be"

"no chance, Kitty...now move, or the brotherhood starts on you as well" Lance went as he put his hand on her right shoulder and pushed her aside and over to the floor. Todd then grabbed the pink beanie hat off Meg's head and leapt over her,heading towards the schools football pitch

"HEY...GIVE THAT BACK!" Meg shouted, dropped her bag then ran after him...

Part 5

**The birth of Lady M **

Meg ran after Todd and followed him to the high school stadium football pitch. He was using his Toad-like abilities to leap up high and try to get away from Meg, but she was following his every move with her incredible agility,using the stadium and all it's structures to keep up.

"Hey...what gives?" Toad went "No-one can follow me like that..."

"Yeah...well they weren't me...were they?" Meg replied, as she suddenly made a leap and pushed off a horizontal bar and flew over Toad's head, then kicked her legs down as she went over the top of him, hitting him and pushing him down towards the ground. Toad hit the dirt hard, as Meg landed the other side of him.

"No way...!" Toad went as he got up "what are you?"

"Me?" Meg replied " I could have been your friend...now I'm your worst nightmare..." she replied as she started walking towards him "I am sick and tired of everyone calling me a freak...I can't take it any more!"

Toad started backing up a bit, scrambling for grip on the slightly slippery grass "Hey...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it Ginger..."

"Stop...calling...me...GINGER!" she screamed, then ran at him. Just then, Lance interfered by causing an earthquake and making the ground shoot up in front of Meg. She was sent flying, but her agility took over again and she landed safely like a gymnast.

Lance stood there looking at Meg, and was about to make the ground shake again, when a wooden spike came flying from behind him and landed between his feet, making him look down. He then turned his head and looked behind him. Stood there was Scott,Jean,Kitty,Kurt,Rouge and Evan...who made another wooden spike come to his hand ready

"You guys want to take on an X man...then you take us all on..." Scott replied, as his eyes began glowing behind his red optic glasses

Lance turned and stared at Scott "Another time,Summers" he went, then shook the ground the X Men were standing on, making them all fall over, so that he could make a run for it. Behind the piece of ground Lance had made to pop up,Todd stood up, dropped Meg's hat and leapt away after him. Once they were gone, the group stood up and went over to check on Meg.

"You OK,Meg?" Scott asked "Kitty came running to tell us the Brotherhood were starting on you"

"I'm OK Scott, thanks" she replied, as she went over and picked up her beanie. She looked at it, dusted it down, then was about to place it back on her head...but instead walked over to the trash-cans and dumped it in the bin

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked Meg as she joined the group in walking back to the car

"That hat was the old me...I feel different now...new even" Meg replied

"that vas some sveet moves,Meg" Kurt went "very sveet"

"Thanks Kurt" Meg went, smiling at him "I think I came up with my name too..."

"Really?" Kitty went "What is it?"

"M" Meg replied "Lady M"

"Welcome to the Team,Lady M" Scott went, as they all got into his car

Part 6

**Back at the mansion...**

The group of teens walked in the front door, only to find Ororo,Professor Xavier and Logan in the lobby waiting for them.

"Scott...What is it I've always tried to teach you about using your powers in public?" professor Xavier asked

"Not to use them,professor..." Scott replied, then added "But we didn't use our powers...the brotherhood caused it"

"I see...is this true,Meg?" he asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow

"It's true professor...I didn't start it...they did" Meg replied

"very well then...I also sense you have something else to tell us..." He added

Meg nodded "Yes sir...I want to stay and learn how to use my gifts properly...and I came up with my name to use in costume..." Meg smiled as she said "Lady M"

"Lady M huh?" Logan went "sure don't look like no lady to me..."

"Are we still sore from me drawing blood,Mr Logan?" Meg asked

"Hey...any time you feel like a rematch,Squirt...let me know" Logan replied with a small smile on his face and a slightly jokey tone in his voice

Meg ran past him and headed up the stairs "Let me get my costume on..." she called, as she ran towards her room

"Well...you did say any time,Logan..." Ororo went, as she turned and walked with the others towards the kitchens to make them snacks...


End file.
